


Falling

by Nicnac



Category: Batman Beyond, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Bruce won’t let you put back on the suit. (He won’t stop laughing).

You’re completely recovered, but Bruce still won’t let you back out there. (Blood, blood, everywhere and he won’t stop laughing). You want to get back out there, _need_ to (“We’re the same, you and I”) prove you still can. But Bruce says it’s too dangerous.

You’ll do it by yourself if you have too. (A woman screams for help and you’re paralyzed with terror). Dick helps you sometimes, and Babs does too on the down-low. (He’s just some punk kid, stealing because he can. He’s wearing green and purple, and you throw him against the wall so hard his arm breaks). You think – hope – that if you keep trying, then Bruce will welcome you back eventually, let you be Robin again. (You take the Joker’s old gun from Batman’s collection and store it next to your bed. Some nights you wake up and hold it next to your head because he’s in your brain and he. Won’t. Stop. Laughing).  Even if Bruce never acknowledges you, it won’t matter because you’re proving that you’re back on top.

It had been a long way down. (And you’re still falling).


End file.
